


[the last jedi 全员] 合情合理的现实风完结碎片 END

by Nakul



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakul/pseuds/Nakul





	[the last jedi 全员] 合情合理的现实风完结碎片 END

00

莱娅公主向各抵抗组织星系发出求救讯号。  
“您的余额已不足，请及时缴费。”  
大家纷纷凑钱，你一分我五毛地迅速凑齐了能群发信息的费用。  
“您欠费过多信用已清零冻结，无法及时收到对方的短信，请到营业窗口办理。”  
是以抵抗组织没有收到任何回复。

01

卢克没有死，混进了FO的舰队，原计划偷了Kylo的战机再次蛰伏。  
计划失败，因为座椅是为kylo设计的，他腿够不着脚踏控制装置。  
他决定等这个故事完结了他要去花絮里开Poe的战机过一把瘾。

02

Rey喜悦地浮起了石头，好朋友Finn挥舞着双手一马当先冲过去要来一个大拥抱。  
然后绝地新手高兴地也张开手要抱回去，一松手则力懈，石块们纷纷坠下。  
Finn再次重伤。

03

kylo带着人马进了山洞。  
突然他的飞机朝着洞口内疯狂扫射。  
众人或死或伤。  
属下及时汇报：最高领袖！是您刚才把hux将军砸上了一边的武器控制操作台、现在它被砸坏了……

05

天行者消失后，一个风暴兵迅速跑下AT-AT，捡起最高领袖的披风，并开始用中性洗涤剂仔细除掉上面的盐分与尘土。  
另两个风暴兵搬着熨衣台下来。  
大家开始紧张地为最高领袖熨披风。  
待这一切结束，最高领袖终于能十分拉风地披着它，cos自己姥爷，走进山洞了。

抵抗组织走最慢的老头子因此得到了充分爬上千年隼的时间。

06

BB-8开心地冲向rey，让她为自己调整天线，天线就像求抚摸的小狗尾巴一般，颤悠悠地摇了起来。  
Rey：别滚过来，我试试原力拔天线！（新手兴奋期  
BB-8：？？？？？？  
片刻后。  
Rey安静坐在一边把BB-8整个进行重新组装……

07

Poe终于见到了收留BB-8的好心人。  
两人握手。  
Poe仔细打量着这个从垃圾星球来的女孩，两人寒暄了半天，他终于没有忍住，开口：“去把这身衣服换下来我帮你补一下吧……”

08

Rey隔着人群微笑看着Finn给Rose盖衣服。  
Leia过来问她：在想什么？  
Rey：Finn每天大概需要2份口粮，Rose需要1份半，原力预知告诉我他们未来会有八个孩子，孩子每天需要1-2份口粮，他们家每天一共需要多少份口粮？

09

断裂的光剑难以修复。  
而且Rey此刻还没有钱买材料。  
看着昂贵的材料费，她流下了悔恨的泪水。  
“我当时应该去抢kylo的那把的！！！”  
Leia安慰她：“你的选择是正确的，Luke的这把有8集的悠久历史，升值空间和收藏价值更高，在迪士尼这次它就卖得比我儿子那把更快。”

10

FO撤走后，Poe建议Rey开回克瑞特，Rey船长表示赞同。  
Finn：为什么你俩又都要回到一个【哔——】【哔——】的星球去！？这次是你们的男朋友都在那里吗！？他们帅吗！？  
Poe&Rey：你这个脱团狗满脑子只有恋爱吗？！那个水晶狐狸在FO轰炸中掉的毛拿去黑市卖了可以赚一大笔钱……

11

骰子从kylo手里消失，他一个人跪在临时指挥间里，抬头从原力链接里看着关上舱门的Rey。  
Rey一脸决绝，按了一下关门键。无效。  
她又按了一下，依然无效。  
最后她使劲地、重重地、用拍开西瓜的力气最后拍了一下，门遂关上。  
毕竟，你隼也老了。

12

一船人在没有钱买口粮补给的时候坚持到了外环星域安全的地方。  
毕竟波格鸟们是主动上船的，并不是大家很不人道强行抓来的。

15

Kylo还是找到了Ahch-To。  
本来想炸了它来警示一切抵抗组织。  
然后Care-takers拿出了他婴儿时包尿布咬奶嘴亲爸爸妈妈大哭大嚎吮手指玩小玩具被妈妈穿上小裙子的照片作为威胁，胆敢炸岛这些照片们就会自动发到宇宙每一台信息终端。  
于是那座美丽的小岛、宁静的世外桃源、绝地大师卢克的栖息地，将永远存在。

END


End file.
